Ryan Wolfe one shots
by nolanb780
Summary: May be only one, one shot or more. Depends on if anyone wants more.


**Author's note: a random one shot...yeah it may be rushed and a few mistakes. but eh, if I end up turning it into an actual fanfic after my other one than...this chapter will change ALOT. I'll take things out and put them in other chapters. But we'll see. Depends on how many people like this. or it will become a drabble thing. Like random drabbles about Ryan fitting in after being hired. **

**TPOV**

* * *

Ryan sat down at his desk and sighed. No one liked him, he was Speedle's replacement. He held back more sobs as he remembered the man. He was the one who told Ryan he should be a cop, he helped him through the Acedemy, he guided him. Non of the team members knew that he was also very close with Speedle. He saw his phone ring, it was Eric.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice low and depressed.

"We have a shooting at a warehouse. We need you to-

"On it."

"...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I was just-

"Nevermind. I'll be there soon-

He never got to finish as he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see one of the security guards glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You think you can just replace Speed? Huh? Why don't you feel the same pain he felt!" he shouted as he raised his gun.

Ryan didn't have time to grab his as shots were fired. He could feel the bullet go into his chest. The man was about to shoot again when Horatio shot him. He sprinted to Ryan. He was stunned. It was almost the same spot as Speed's bullet wound was.

"Mr. Wolfe, you listen to me. Keep breathing." Horatio ordered, worried for the young man.

"I.." Ryan couldn't speak as blood spilled from his mouth.

Horatio felt tears prick his eyes as he watched, helplessly, as the life was drained from Ryan's eyes. "I-I'm...s-s-s-sorry..." Ryan managed before he closed his eyes.

"Mr. Wolfe, don't you dare die on me. Stay with me!" Horatio said.

He quickly made the dispatch as he applied pressure on Ryan's wound. "Mr. Wolfe...please..." he whispered.

He didn't want someone as young as Wolfe to die. Even though it was only a few months, Ryan already had grown on him. He was very smart, nice, and determined to keep this job. And it was taken away from him, just like Speed's was. He pushed back the tears as he heard someone rush in. He glanced up to see Calleigh. Instead of stopping and staring like she did with Speed's death, she knelt beside Ryan.

"Ryan!" she gasped as her legs were soaked in blood.

She felt for a pulse but it wasn't there, "Horatio...there's no...pulse." she whispered.

"Dam it, Ryan you will not die!" Horatio yelled as he started to do CPR.

When he heard Ryan cough and start to breath, he was relieved. Eric, Alex, and Natalia, and Frank all ran in. They were shocked by the scene. "It's...just like Speed's." Natalia cried quietly.

Paramedics ran in as they hurried Ryan onto the stretcher. Horatio stood up, "I'm going with them. You...guys get that bastard who's on the floor. I only shot him in the leg. He's fine." he snarled.

They all glared at the security guard. He looked up, "I-I thought everyone hated him." he tried to reason.

"Hate him? Well...we thought we did but him getting shot and having no idea if he's going to die or not, makes us realize how much he means to us." Alex growled.

"Stand him up, the asshole can walk." Eric snarled.

Four days passed before Ryan has awoken from the coma. None of the agents wanted to miss him waking up. He was confused on why they were all there though.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked weakly.

"We wanted to be here when you woke up." Calleigh replied.

Ryan scoffed, "You guys hate me...don't deni it either."

"We don't, Ryan. You almost dying...made us realize how stupid we were being...it wasn't your fault Speed was killed." Eric said.

Ryan frowned as he felt hot tears burn his eyes. He let them slide down his cheeks. "You guys have no idea how close I was with him and you threw me to the side..." he whispered as he sobbed.

Alex walked up and stroked his hair. "We know and we're sorry. Don't worry...I don't think Horatio will you let out of his sight. Non of us will. After all...you are the rookie and the youngest here..."

Ryan smiled. His eyes started to droop, "Hey guys."

"Yeah?" everyone asked.

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

"Being here for me, now."

They all smiled as he fell asleep. Horatio watched from the corner, smiling a little. He thought of Ryan as his own son, so did the rest of the gang. Especially Alex. Eric and Frank, Natalia and Calleigh thought of him as their baby brother that had to be protected. He grinned even more, it was just like a family. Matter of fact, it is a family.

After four more weeks in the hospital, Ryan was allowed to go home. Alex took him to her house, since she had her motherly instincts and wanted him under her watch. She even dragged him to work. He lied on a couch that she had Horatio and Eric carry into Horatio's office. Leaving the two men huffing and puffin. Horatio commenting that she's going to give him a heart attack, but they were glad Ryan was better. Calleigh and Natalia would watch him sleep and smiled. "He's so adorable!" they both cooed.

"Am not." Ryan mumbled.

"Shut it tough guy, you are." they both said.

Ryan only smiled before falling into a deep slumber again.

* * *

**Author's note: Re watched Speed's death scene...the feels. :( but I just thought of this. :)**


End file.
